


First Times

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [34]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlie is ready..but not before an awkward conversation with her parents.Maybe her Uncle Robbie did drop her on her head too many times.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts).



Charlie sat in her bedroom on her bed at her parents house wanting the earth to swallow her up. 

Ellie sat across from her on the desk chair, a little wide eyed and slightly pale.

What the hell was she  _ thinking _ asking her mom for advice on sex?!

“Well uh- I…I guess I should have seen something like this coming.” Ellie said, mostly talking to herself. “I mean you’re eighteen and just started college it shouldn’t come as a surprise-”

“Mom.” Charlie said, grabbing her mom's hands. “Don’t forget to breathe.”

Ellie breathed in deeply. “Right..right, breathing is good.”

“We don’t have to talk about this you know.” 

“I’m your mom, I’m supposed to guide you through this stuff aren’t I?” Ellie laughed, a nervous and uncomfortable sounding one.

Charlie sighed. “I’m sorry mom, I just- I have questions you know? And I know I can ask Morgan but-”

Ellie flinched at that. “Maybe Morgan isn’t the best example..”

Even she laughed at that. She loved her best friend but the girl wasn’t the best person to go to when wanting to talk about the awkwardness of sex unless you wanted a detailed play-by-play of Morgan’s own sexual experiences.

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re ready to have sex?”

“WHAT!”

Both of them jumped, eyes wide as can be as they stared at Nick who stood in the doorway. Neither of them had heard him come in or even go up the stairs.

“Nick-”

“You can’t have sex! You’re too young! Wait..scratch that you’re  _ never  _ having sex!”

“Dad-”

“Is Johnny pressuring you into this ‘cause I swear I’ll-”

“Nick!” 

Within seconds Nick had switched from ranting in english to ranting in spanish, at first Charlie and Ellie could understand him but eventually he started speaking so fast and his pitch got so high in the way it did when he was freaked about something, and neither of them could understand a word

Their eyes followed him as he paced the room, arms flailing about wildly, that freaked out look staying in place.

“Mom do something!” Charlie harshly whispered to her mom.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Well  _ duh _ you’re the only one who can calm him down when he gets like this!”

Ellie huffed and stood, standing in the way as Nick turned again. When he did, she grabbed his face and kissed him mid rant. Charlie cringed at the sight but was also relieved when his body relaxed and his face calmed when Ellie pulled away.

“Ellie you can’t just kiss me every time you want me to shut up.” Nick grumbled.

She shrugged. “Well it works. Now if you’re calm enough, we have a conversation that needs to happen.”

Nick sighed dramatically, in the same way Charlie does. It made Ellie have to hide her smile, this was no smiling matter. Sitting back down in the chair, Nick leaned against the desk.

“Look-” Charlie quickly said. “I don’t want like actual sex advice because  _ ew _ disgusting, I just- I want to know what to expect, it’s not like I don’t know what happens-”

Nick groaned slightly with a ‘oh come on!’ and a disgusted face. Ellie had a sudden flash of him doing the same thing 20 years ago in Abby’s lab, she reached over and grabbed his hand, he looked down at her with his lips twitching upwards. 

Charlie rolled her eyes at them knowing her mom or both of them were reminded of something, they always went a little touchy or mushy when it happened. And it happened pretty often.

“Okay-” Ellie sighed. “Everyone’s first time is different sweets. It might hurt for you, but then it might not, every girl is different-” As Ellie went on, Charlie leaned forward listening intently. Nick making faces the whole time which they both ignored. 

“What about your first times?” 

Charlie regretted asking the second the question left her mouth. Who the hell asks their parents that?! God maybe Uncle Robbie  _ did _ drop her on her head too many times.

Ellie gaped at her a little before controlling herself, but Nick choked on either his spit or the air.

“Oh geez.” He mumbled when getting over his coughing fit.

“I-well I didn’t have any experiences in high school like most of the kids at my school, I didn’t have my first time until I had my first boyfriend in college.” Ellie said. “It was one of the most awkward nights of my life and for the longest time I cringed just thinking about it.” She chuckled. “I was too busy in my head thinking about every little thing that it kind of ruined the experience.”

“Mine wasn’t awkward  _ at all _ .” Nick said, Ellie rolled her eyes at his ego. “I was sixteen and she was this hot cheerleader-”

He cut off with a grunt as Ellie elbowed his side  _ really _ hard.

“Stop lying to her!”

“What! I’m not lying!”

“You’re first time was just as awkward!”

“What, how do you know that?!”

“Are you really asking that? I  _ met _ Natalia, you know how she is.”

Nick cringed. 

Charlie slowly started to smirk, leaning forward. “Wait..you found out about dad’s first time through the girl he did it with?!”

Ellie laughed loudly, Nick staring at the ceiling mumbling under his breath.

“I did. She got a kick out of telling me too, embarrassing him is just too much fun.”

“So.. it wasn’t as in a ‘I had him first’ evil kind of way?” Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.” Ellie chuckled. “She’s really nice, we actually went to her wedding- she’s married to one of the guys Nick was best friends with in high school.”

“Can we stop talking about this.” Nick groaned loudly. 

“He’s a little bitter that his friend didn’t tell him that he and Natalia had an on off thing for years.” Ellie whispered loudly.

“Oh come on Ellie!” 

Charlie laughed loudly. 

As she watched them get into a playful bickering match, she realized her first time didn’t seem so scary. 

* * *

Two weeks later Charlie bit her lip, tilting her head as she stared in the mirror at the red lace lingerie set she had bought a while ago on a shopping trip with Morgan. 

As there was a knock on the door she breathed in and breathed out slowly. 

Morgan had vacated their shared apartment for the night, and Johnny was at the door.

She grabbed her robe off the back of the door making sure she was covered before opening it.

Johnny grinned, kissing her as he came in shutting the door behind him. “Hey, where’s Morgan I didn’t see her car outside.” He then looked at her confused. She knew he was wondering why she was wearing the robe.

Charlie grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. “She’s out for the night.”

“Why do I feel like that’s code for something?” Johnny asked with a short laugh. 

She noticed his eyes kept dropping to her bare legs, her robe only reached mid-thigh. Charlie couldn’t help but smirk, confidence filling her. 

“Maybe because it is.” Charlie said, untying her robe and letting it fall off her shoulders onto the floor.

Johnny’s eyes went wide, his gaze trailing over her that turned heated.

“Holy shit.”

Charlie bit her lip seductively, seeing his eyes darken. 

“You know if you won’t come over here and touch me, I can always do it mysel-”

Johnny quickly closed the distance, his hands on the sides of her neck as he pulled her to him. 

“No one is touching you but me.” He mumbled against her lips.

She grinned and grabbed his hand once more, this time pulling him towards the bed. 

* * *

Hours later Charlie was curled against him, laying on his chest looking at him while she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Charlie?” 

“Hmm?”

“I...I didn’t you know..hurt you did I?” 

She felt her cheeks turn a little pink at his question. Seriously  _ that _ made her blush after what they did?! 

“No, no you didn’t.” Charlie told him honestly and reassuringly. He really hadn’t. 

Thinking back, she remembered when she was dating Luis. That night when she had found out he had been cheating but she had been ready (or so she thought) to have sex with him she had been worried about how it might hurt, and she knew he wouldn’t have been gentle about it even if it did.

But Johnny, he had been nothing but gentle and loving..Charlie felt as if she was in one of those cheesy romance books that had been a guilty pleasure of her’s. Even when they eventually had sex a second time and it had been more passionate with a side of desperateness he made sure not to hurt her or do anything she was uncomfortable with.

Johnny smiled and shifted them so Charlie was now on her back with him hovering over her, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” He grinned down at her.

“I know right?”

He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “You’re  _ supposed _ to say it back.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “But you  _ did _ get lucky.”

Johnny groaned and moved off her, dropping back down onto the bed with a chuckle. 

With a smirk she straddled him, his hands right away going to her hips and his eyes trailing down her body as the sheet fell from her.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He said hoarsely.

“At least you’ll die happy.” Charlie teased.

Johnny’s went to touch her but Charlie grabbed his hands and held them down above his head. 

“ _ I’m _ in charge this time.”


End file.
